The New Family
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Harry and Draco are starting their own family. And the madness begins. Sequel to The New Werewolf COMPLETE
1. The New Family

**This is the Sequel to The New Werewolf. It would be better if you read this first, but it is not necessary. **

**The New Family**

**Part I The Pregnancy**

After Draco was able to break away from his mate's ass, the blonde dressed himself and then he carefully dressed Harry. He picked up his mate bridal style and carried him out.

»Where are we going? And why are you carrying me? «

»To Neville's. And I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have been more careful with you. «

»It's okay. It is not that bad actually. «

Draco nuzzled his neck.

»Don't lie to me please. Never ever. Especially if you are in pain. Besides I can feel it through the bond. «

»You can? «

He looked surprised at him.

»Yeah. It's not really strong, but that's normal since our bond is fairly new. «

When we arrived at Neville's, he smirked knowingly.

»I already prepared a healing paste. And Severus made a potion. «

»Thanks, but our heat injuries aren't the only reason we are here. «

Neville was about to ask, when his eyes widened and he chuckled.

»Damn, Draco, already? «

The blonde placed his mate on a bed.

»I can't do much. You are only a few days pregnant after all. But you have to take these nutritional potions every morning. I'll advise Severus to make another batch too. «

»Okay…Anything else? «

Neville shook his head. After they received the healing paste and potion, Harry asked:

»Draco, can we talk in private? «

He nodded and carried his mate outside until they were sitting in the small yard behind their hut. Draco applied the healing paste on every patch of Harry's skin that was bruised or scratched or sore. Then the blonde noticed Harry's tense posture.

»Are you okay love? «

»No… This is too fast. «

»What do you mean? «

»The pups! I am not ready! For God's sake, I am sixteen and we just bonded. I thought we had some time before the pups would come! «

When Draco was thinking and not responding, Harry cried out:

»And now you hate me! «

The blonde's head snapped up.

»I don't hate you! I could never do that. I just realized that I am a terrible mate. «

»Wait… What? «

»I should have known! We could have gotten a potion or something to prevent you from getting pups. «

»Draco, it's okay. You are not a bad mate. This is a bit earlier than I expected, but we'll manage somehow. «

He sounded doubtful, but I liked that he made the effort to comfort me.

**Month 1**

Harry and Draco went to the Elders again. This time they needed something to cover Harry's pregnancy smell, since he was not ready to tell anyone. It took some time since werewolves have extremely sensitive noses, but in the end the three Elders could combine their knowledge. After two weeks, Harry started to vomit every morning and occasionally during the day. As he was sitting in their hut feeling drenched, Harry asked:

»Werewolves have morning sickness too? «

Draco nodded and pressed a cool washcloth against his mate's face.

»Werewolf pregnancies are always hard, because they combine the pregnancy symptoms of humans and wolves. «

»I know about human pregnancies, but what is about wolves? «

»You'll loose control of your shifting ability, because you will be agitated most of the time. The symptoms of human pregnancies will be stronger than normal. The pregnancy won't last 9 months. And it is very likely that you will give birth to our pups in wolf form. «

»WHAT? «

He blonde shrugged.

»It depends on the moon. If you give birth on a day close to the full moon, you'll be a wolf. If the birth date is closer to the new moon, you will be a man. «

»What's better? «

»Giving birth on a day close to the full moon, but not during a full moon. We wouldn't be able to help you then. But if you are in wolf form it is better, because it is hard for the human body to give birth to the whole litter…«

»Litter? «

Draco chuckled.

»Of course, love. We are partly wolves. «

»How many? «, he asked weakly.

»It depends on the parents of course. Wolves usually get 4 to 8 pups. But you could get less or more. And we won't be able to tell until you are a few months along. «

»How many pups had your parents? «

»Only me. That could mean we won't get as much pups, but I can't guarantee it. «

»Would you be angry, if I say that I don't want many pups? «

»Of course not. I think it would be better to get only one or two pups now, since we have basically no experience as parents. But it is not like we can influence it. And I know I will love them all no matter how many. «

Harry did not respond.

**Month 2**

Harry's morning sickness did not lessen. In fact it got even worse, because now he had strong cramps too. A potion Severus brewed for them did help a bit, but the black haired male was still suffering, while his mate was constantly hovering over him. Draco was doing everything Harry wanted. Mostly, because he wanted his mate and pups to be healthy and happy, but partly because Draco still felt guilty that he didn't prevent the pregnancy. He was ecstatic about the pups of course, but they could have waited for a few years if Draco hadn't been such a bad mate. At least that was what he thought.

At the end of Harry's second month, they told the pack, who was extremely excited. Their Alpha pair was expecting pups after all.

**Month 3**

In the third month Harry started to be clingy. He always wanted to cuddle with Draco and if that wasn't possible he needed at least skin contact. Their friends (especially Neville) teased him a lot, but Harry didn't care as long as he had his mate to cuddle. One day when Harry woke up, Draco was not there. He was patrolling, but after a few minutes he was back in the hut. Harry was not amused. In fact, he was seething. He started to shout so loud at his mate that the whole pack heard and afterwards he suddenly started to cry. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and vowed to never leave Harry alone. The blonde didn't like it to see his mate angry and sad.

The morning sickness started to lessen thankfully and Harry could eat normally again. That made Draco really happy, since he was worried about Harry's weight loss due to the whole vomiting.

**Month 4**

Additionally to his clinginess Harry became really sleepy. Pack members often saw Draco sitting outside somewhere in the sun, with Harry sprawled over him, sleeping peacefully. Draco always told Harry he was looking like a puppy when he was sleeping or waking up.

Harry's hormones were all over the place too. One day he randomly started to cry. When Draco asked him, what was wrong, he hiccupped:

»I…I'm an aw-awful person…«

»No that is not true. Why would you say that? «

»Because it is true. «, Harry replied sniffling.

»I hate our pups. «, he added.

Draco's blood ran cold.

»What? «

»I am not ready for them! I can't get a child, multiple children, with 17! They give me mood swings, horrible cramps and back pain! What kind of person am I that I hate my own pups? «

Draco wrapped an arm tightly around his mate.

»Harry, I want you to listen to me. You are not a bad person. I understand that you are afraid and that you feel not prepared. But I know that you will love our pups with all of your heart. You just have to realize it. The moment will come. Don't worry. «

»When? «

»I don't know. When you hold them for the first time, at the latest. «

The black haired male buried his face in Draco's chest taking in his scent.

**Month 5**

Harry was moody, clingy AND sleepy. But finally he got a symptom he liked: cravings and immense appetite. His days were spent sleeping, while cuddling with Draco or eating, while cuddling with Draco.

But of course there was also a downside to this: Harry started to show. It was normal of course, but Harry hated it. And that made him even more moody. One evening as Draco's hands were wandering south with the clear intention of undressing him, his hands were slapped away.

»Don't touch me. «, Harry growled and put some space between himself and his mate.

»Harry…«

Confusion was written all over Draco's face as he was reaching towards his mate. Said mate snarled and hit him with his shifted hand. Harry's claws cut Draco's cheek open. The blonde flinched away from his mate, the silver eyes wide and filled with hurt.

As the coppery scent of his mate's blood hit him, Harry realized what he did. He gasped shocked and crawled towards Draco. The boy examined the already healing cheek of his mate.

»I am so sorry. «

The green eyes were watering.

»Why? «, Draco asked.

»I-I don't know. I just feel so ugly and I didn't want you to touch me. And… I-I lost control…«

Draco nodded.

»We should sleep. «

As he lay down, Harry wanted to cuddle against him, but Draco was giving him a look that clearly said 'no' and turned to his side, so that Draco's back was facing Harry. The other male lay down too and cried softly feeling ashamed and guilty.

After an hour or so, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. And so he turned around and spooned Harry. Then he whispered:

»You are beautiful to me. «

Harry felt a little bit better and turned around. He tucked his head under Draco's chin, snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

A few nights later, Harry shook Draco awake.

»What's wrong? «, the blonde asked sleepily.

Instead of words, Harry grabbed his hand and put it onto his belly. After a few moments, Draco's eyes widened.

»I can feel them! They are kicking! «

Harry nodded and cried happy tears.

»You were right. «, he whispered.

»I do love them. «

Draco gave him a loving and passionate kiss, before they went back to sleep. Draco's hand stayed the whole night on his mate's stomach.

**Month 6**

This was Draco's favorite month. Because Harry was almost constantly horny. And they had at least three or four times per day sex. There was no love making, since Draco was afraid he would hurt the pups. But they still used their hands and mouths to pleasure each other. And on Harry's birthday, they didn't even leave their hut.

During that month, Harry discovered that his mate had a kink for him being pregnant. At the beginning of the pregnancy, Harry thought his pregnant scent was attracting Draco, but he noticed that Draco was really focused on his curves now, especially his belly and his butt.

This month Harry was craving chicken. Very often. If he wasn't busy with something or someone else, he was shoveling chicken into his mouth.

A few times, Harry lost control again and partially shifted, but no one was hurt.

The pups were getting more active too. Mostly at night, when Harry tried to sleep. Draco could often help him to fall asleep, but that didn't last long mostly. After all, it is really hard to sleep if an unknown number of pups are playing tag in your belly and on your bladder.

**Month 7**

In this month, Harry went almost back to normal. He was still hungrier, hornier and moodier than before the pregnancy, but it was not as extreme as before. He wasn't as clingy as before, too.

When Draco came into their hut one day, he saw Harry arranging furs and blankets into a round pile. He had to laugh and Harry spun around to glare at him.

»What's so funny? «

»You are nesting. «, the blonde said still laughing.

His mate pouted.

»I am not nesting! What am I? A bloody bird? «

»No of course not. But wolves do that too. I mean it would be more appropriate if you would make a cave or dig a burrow, but this works too. «

Harry looked at Draco's adoring face and then at the mess of furs and blankets on the floor. He sighed.

»I am nesting, am I? «

Draco was nosing his neck and hummed.

»Yeah. But don't worry. It's adorable. «

A few days later (two days before the full moon), Harry started to cringe suddenly.

»Harry, love, are you okay? «

He shook his head.

»No…Ughh, they are coming. «

The blonde led his panting mate out of the hut and into the pack's birthing hut. In the moment they were inside, Harry's body convulsed. Draco had to let go of him as his mate changed. The blonde stepped outside, called Neville loudly and quickly went inside again. And there lay his mate in wolf form with a heavy belly. He kneeled down next to his head and started to pet him.

»Let's hope Neville heard us. «

He did. And with his help were four healthy pups born. In wolf form of course. They were laid next to Harry's belly, so they could reach the tits he only had in wolf form, in order to drink milk.

After an hour, Harry and the pups changed to a human form.

»How many? «, Harry panted.

»Four boys. All of them are healthy. «, Draco responded.

Harry smiled.

»Four healthy werewolf boys. «, he said wondering about his luck.

»They don't have to be werewolves. «, Draco said.

Harry shrugged and together they cooed at their babies.

»They are so beautiful. «

»They are. How do you want to name them? «

»I want to name one after my father. James. «

Draco smiled and pointed at the oldest pup. He was the spitting image of Harry: black hair, the same green eyes, but Draco's nose.

»Okay, then our oldest is James. What do you think about Sirius as a second name? «

»Isn't that the star? The Dog Star? «

»Exactly. «

»James Sirius… I like it. How about we call the next one Lucas? I really like that name. Lucas Alexander. «

Draco smiled.

»Perfect. «

Lucas Alexander was the second oldest. He had black hair and silver eyes. His chin was like Harry's but his cheek bones resembled Draco's. Then Harry added eagerly:

»And how about Connor Michael? «

»I like Connor, but not Michael. How about Matthew? «

Harry nodded beaming. Connor Matthew was the second youngest and a mixture of Harry and Draco: His hair was black, his eyes were a really light green and his chin was like Harry's, his nose like Draco's and his cheek bones were like a mixture of both.

»I want to name one Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion. «, Draco said.

»That's an unusual name. But I like it. «

Scorpius Hyperion was the youngest and looked almost exactly like Draco. The only difference was his softened facial structures. They were not as pointy as Draco's.

»What will be their last names? «, Harry asked.

»The same name we have: Malfoy- Potter. And when they are old enough, they can decide if they want to keep it or decide on either Malfoy or Potter. «

Harry agreed and they continued to adore their kids.

The fresh parents looked at each other smiling. They knew it would be hard to raise the children, but they knew they were going to love every minute of it.

**Part II The Madness of having children**

As Harry and Draco predicted it was hard. To raise four children, when they were really young, but they managed.

The first months with the children were the hardest. They had to get up at least three times per night to feed their boys and change their diapers. Harry and Draco barely slept, they were moody and exhausted. But at the end it was worth it.

With nine months the boys started to walk on wobbly legs. They weren't able to do it for long, but they did it. With eleven months, they were still shaky, but managed to walk very well. It was surprising for Harry, but Draco explained that werewolves usually start to walk early. It is in the nature of a werewolf to run. And with that all hell broke loose for Harry and Draco: Four very energetic, mischievous and curious boys that were walking everywhere. And Harry and Draco had to keep track of all of them. James was the most mischievous and most active of the four, Connor was definitely the most curious, while Lucas and Scorpius were a little bit hesitantly, but since the four boys were inseparable, they went with their brothers.

When they were 15 months old, they started to speak. Connor was the first. His first word was: light. The next one was James, which was not surprising. James was the most forward of the four boys. James first word was: maybe. He loved it to answer a question with maybe. It nearly drove Harry and Draco mad, even though they thought it was cute. Lucas and Scorpius started to talk at the same time. Lucas first word was: daddy. And Scorpius first word was: moon.

~Time Skip~

The next major event in their life happened when the boys were three: Harry carried the next children. This time he gave birth to two girls. They were named Lily Luna, after Harry's mother, and Narcissa Allison, after Draco's mother. Harry and Draco were afraid that their boys would be jealous, but as it turned out the four boys were the most protective big brothers you could imagine. They adored their little sisters.

~Time Skip~

When the boys were five and the girls two, Harry and Draco discovered who of their sons were werewolves. James, Scorpius and Lucas were werewolves. Connor was not. It was devastating for him. And it took Harry and Draco as well as Connor's brothers and sisters a lot of time to assure him that they didn't think less of him. At the same time the four started to go to school. Draco's werewolf pack focused a lot on their children's education. It was a lot of fun for the boys, but they soon discovered that Connor was not suited for the school. He was highly talented and had to receive a special education. And so he was sent to the three Elders, where he learned more than he ever could in school. The Elders were excited to have him there as much as he was excited to learn from them. And apparently he inherited some magic, because he wasn't only able to learn potions from Severus, but also sorcery from Albus and Transfiguration from Minerva.

~Time Skip~

Three years later, Lily and Narcissa discovered that they were both werewolves. But Narcissa was something special. Because she inherited Draco's Alpha gen. And they joined their brothers in school.

~Time Skip~

Five years later (the boys were thirteen and the girls ten), Narcissa started to have special lessons with Draco about being an Alpha. And their family grew again:

Harry and Draco decided to try it again and got the third and final litter. There were five pups: three boys and two girls. Two of them were werewolves.

The oldest one was Selene Maria, named after the Greek goddess of the moon.

The second oldest was Philip David, he was a werewolf.

The next one was named Kyle Asterion, his second name meant ruler of the stars.

The second younger was named Flora Helena. She was named this way, because the litter was born in spring.

And the youngest got the name Dylan Jonathan. He was the second werewolf of the litter.

~Time Skip~

Two years later, Harry and Draco were sitting in front of their hut. Around their hut they built a lot of smaller huts for the children.

They saw how their sons James and Lucas were flirting with their mates. James mate was a human boy with the name Lorcan Scamander. Harry and Draco liked him. He was a good guy. James met him when the family was traveling to London for a holiday a few months ago. And Lucas mate was a girl named Susan Bones. Harry and Draco had nothing against her, but she was a bit too quiet for their liking.

As they watched how they children played with each other, they were happier than before. But they knew they didn't want more children. Eleven children were even for werewolves a large number. And with four teenage boys, two teenage girls and five kids that were getting more active with everyday, they knew that they would be busy for a lot of years. But they wouldn't change one bit of their lives.

**That's it. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**The second chapter I posted is an overview for you about Harry's and Draco's children. **


	2. The Malfoy-Potter Family

**So this is a list of Harry's and Draco's children and some information about them.**

**The Malfoy-Potter family**

Name: James Sirius Scamander (née Potter)

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 27th August (Harry was 17 and Draco was 21)

Favorite color: green

Mate: Lorcan Scamander (dominant)

Physical Traits:

black hair

Harry's eyes

Draco's nose

spitting image of Harry

Personality:

mischievous

likes to prank

protective of younger siblings and mate

good at school

loves Sports

Other Information:

named after Harry's father and the brightest star on the night sky (James means the one who follows)

his first word was maybe

afraid of thunderstorms

after their bonding, he went with Lorcan on a trip around the world

Name: Lucas Alexander Malfoy-Potter

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 27th August (Harry was 17 and Draco was 21)

Favorite color: dark blue

Mate: Susan Bones

Physical Traits:

Black hair

Silver eyes

Harry's chin

Draco's cheek bones

Personality:

likes to joke

caring

doesn't like to take risks

talented in Herbology

shy with new persons

Other Information:

first word: daddy

works with Neville as herbologist

afraid of big fires

meaning of names: Lucas means light-giving, Alexander means defender of men

Name: Connor Matthew Malfoy-Potter

Species: Human

Birth Date: 27th August (Harry was 17 and Draco was 21)

Favorite color: green

Mate: Charlie Weasley (submissive)

Physical traits:

mixture of Harry and Draco

hair was black

eyes light green

chin like Harry's

his nose like Draco's

cheek bones a mixture of Harry and Draco

Personality:

highly talented

curious

possesses strong magic

feels sometimes separated from his brothers, because he is human

loves to read

Other Information:

afraid of rejection

works as Sorcerer, Potions Master and Transfiguration Master

first word: light

meaning of names: Connor means wise and Matthew means gift from God

Name: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 27th August (Harry was 17 and Draco was 21)

Favorite color: silver

Mate: Daphne Greengrass

Physical Traits:

looks like Draco

softer face than Draco

blonde hair

silver eyes

Personality:

shy

strong morals

is a good leader

strong connection to animals

good at drawing

Other Information:

works as architect and artist

afraid of spiders

first word: moon

meaning of name: Scorpius means scorpion, Hyperion means: ruler of light

Name: Lily Luna Goldstein

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 3rd April (Harry was 20 and Draco was 23)

Favorite color: red

Mate: Anthony Goldstein

Physical Traits:

blonde hair

green eyes

small

aristocratic features

Personality:

sassy

good combat fighter

loves to hike

had a crush on Neville

defends other people

Other Information:

afraid of heights

works as teacher for combat techniques for pack

first word: bird

meaning of name: Lily is a flower, Luna means moon

Name: Narcissa Allison Malfoy-Potter

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 3rd April (Harry was 20 and Draco was 23)

Favorite color: yellow

Mate: Seamus Finnigan

Physical Traits:

blonde hair

green eyes

small

aristocratic features

Personality:

born leader

strong minded

self-confident

cunning

caring

Other Information:

biggest fear is that a loved person gets hurt

first word: wolf

future Alpha

meaning of name: Narcissa is a flower, Allison means noble

Name: Selene Maria Greengrass (née Malfoy-Potter)

Species: Human

Birth Date: 21st March (Harry was 30 and Draco 33)

Favorite color: silver

Mate: Astoria Greengrass

Physical Traits:

long black hair

deep blue eyes

pale skin

tall

long legs

Personality:

self-confident

flirty

loves children

sassy

loves to joke

Other Information:

Agoraphobia

works as mythology teacher for pack

first word: shiny

meaning of name: Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon, Maria means bitter

Name: Philip David Boot (née Malfoy-Potter)

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 21st March (Harry was 30 and Draco 33)

Favorite color: blue

Mate: Terry Boot

Physical Traits:

black hair

grey-blue eyes

strong jaw

Draco's nose

Draco's cheekbones

Personality:

shy

insecure

likes to read

likes to write

cuddly

Other Information:

afraid of failure

works as free writer

writes books for pack archive

first word: daddy

meaning of name: Philip means lover of horses, David means beloved

Name: Kyle Asterion Malfoy- Potter

Species: Human

Birth Date: 21st March (Harry was 30 and Draco 33)

Favorite color: gold

Mate: none

Physical Traits:

black hair

grey-blue eyes

strong jaw

Draco's nose

Draco's cheekbones

Personality:

asexual

extrovert

likes to help people

talented healer

enjoys pranking

Other Information:

afraid of being alone

works with Neville as healer

first word: bee

meaning of name: Kyle means handsome, Asterion means ruler of the stars

Name: Flora Helena Nott (née Malfoy- Potter)

Species: Human

Birth Date: 21st March (Harry was 30 and Draco 33)

Favorite color: hazel

Mate: Theodore Nott

Physical Traits:

tall

blonde

silver eyes

airy

has always rosy cheeks

Personality:

loves nature

loves animal, especially horses

loves hard work

responsible

caring

Other Information:

responsible for the pack's horses

Claustrophobia

first word: pack

meaning of name: Flora is the Roman Goddess of flowers, Helena means the bright one

Name: Dylan Jonathan Malfoy-Potter

Species: Werewolf

Birth Date: 21st March (Harry was 30 and Draco 33)

Favorite color: black

Mate: Parvati Patil

Physical Traits:

black hair

grey-blue eyes

strong jaw

Draco's nose

Draco's cheekbones

Personality:

strong-minded

determined

kind

honest

cusses a lot

Other Information:

afraid of snakes

works as cook

first word: ball

meaning of names: Dylan means sea, Jonathan means god gives


End file.
